dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zam Wesell vs Hunter J
Zam Wesell vs Hunter J is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-sixth DBX. Description Star Wars vs Pokemon! The bounty hunter and the Pokemon hunter - who will collect the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Route 202 - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Wesell touched down just to the north of Sandgem Town. The elusive yellow Shinx was her target, and she had tracked it to Route 202. She peered out from behind a tree and noticed a sparkle behind a patch of grass. "Gotcha." she whispered to herself, drawing a stun gun and lining up the shot. But as she did, a beam of energy shot down from the sky, engulfing the shiny Shinx and encasing it in stone. Zam glared upwards as a hovercraft descended before her, ridden by the notorious Pokemon Hunter J, who collected her prize and send it back to the mothership. Zam drew her KYD-21 and pointed it at J. "Hand over that creature now. I have a deadline to meet." she spat. J snorted. "As if. Now stay out of my way." she said, taking off back towards her fleet. Zam opened fire at J, who narrowly dodged the attack, turning back towards Zam. "Sir, our mission is complete. We should look to get out of here." one of J's henchmen said through her comlink. "Head to the rendezvous point and I'll meet you there. This one will be a problem if she isn't silenced." J explained. J's ship began to fly away, turning invisible in the process. J then pointed her cannon at Zam and fired a shot towards her, which the Clawdite avoided by diving behind a boulder. HERE WE GO! Zam popped her head out from behind the rock and fired up at J, who swiftly dodged on her hovercraft. The Pokemon hunter maneuvered around Wesell's flank and fired a beam from her cannon. Wesell dodged again and hurled a thermal detonator up towards J's hovercraft. J moved out of the way, but right into Zam's line of sight. She began to open fire once more, clipping the engines of the Pokemon hunter's hovercraft. The craft began to spark and spasm, but J fell backwards off of it, quickly removing a Poke Ball from her belt and summoning her Salamence beneath her. She landed on the dragon's back and commanded it to use Hyper Beam on Zam. The Pokemon obeyed and began charging a beam of energy from its mouth. Zam quickly began to rain fire on Salamence, but her rounds barely fazed it. Salamence turned its attention to Zam and fired a Dragon Pulse down at her. The bounty hunter rolled aside, still firing away at the dragon Pokemon. Hunter J also continued to fire down at Zam with her arm cannon, but her attacks hit nothing but air. Zam ducked behind a tree and threw a thermal detonator up towards J, who casually shot it down with her arm cannon. This bought Zam time to make a break for her airspeeder, while J looked to head towards Jubilife City. Zam pursued in her speeder, shooting at J with her blaster rifle. Salamence maneuvered away, firing down Hyper Beams at the pursuing Clawdite. Eventually, Zam overtook J and stopped in front of her, blaster rifle pointed between J's eyes. Instinctively, J ducked her head to the side, the bullet clipping her ear and destroying her comlink. The Pokemon hunter clutched at her ear but ordered Salamence to fire a Flamethrower at Zam. The blast of fire nearly engulfed Zam and her speeder, but she was able to move away in time, using the surrounding buildings as cover. J ordered Salamence to ascend as she used her goggles to search for Zam. Eventually, the Clawdite was spotted behind the Poketch Company building. J and Salamence approached the building and J ordered the Pokemon to Hyper Beam the building. Salamence obeyed and the beam pierced the upper floors of the building, engulfing Zam and her airspeeder. Zam had no choice but to eject, and have ASN-121 fire a grappling hook out towards the gateway to Route 218. As she swung, she eyed J approaching her from behind. Zam drew her blaster pistol and fired away, keeping J busy. Eventually, she landed on the ground safely and ducked into the gate. J landed too, returning her injured and fatigued Salamence. As J stepped through the gate, ASN-121 emitted a smokescreen in an attempt to blind J. The Pokemon hunter activated her goggles and spied Zam behind the counter. She then drew her arm cannon and fired it at the courier droid, encasing it in stone. Zam then popped out and fired at J, who ducked behind the opposite counter, reaching for another Poke Ball. As she did, Zam hurled another thermal detonator at J, who broke her cover to escape and toss her Poke Ball behind Zam, spawning her Drapion. The Pokemon loomed over the bounty hunter, seizing her neck with its pincers and hoisting her into the air. J ordered her Pokemon to use Pin Missile, and the Pokemon obeyed, tossing Zam into the wall before bombarding her with the attack. Zam dropped to her knees, clutching at her belt for another grenade. But before she could do anything, she felt her body get exceptionally cold, almost as if it was frozen solid. She looked up and saw J standing over her, her arm cannon emitting an orange beam towards her body. The Clawdite's body slowly became numb, before she couldn't feel anything else. An evil grin fell over J's face as she ordered Drapion to use its Cross Poison, which split the bounty hunter apart. J strolled out from the opposite side of the gate before calling Salamence out once more. She returned Drapion and hopped onto the dragon's back, which took off towards Mt. Coronet. This reward had better be worth it. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Star Wars vs Pokemon themed DBX Category:Gun Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Bounty Hunters' themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere